


Still Standing

by RedLilly23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLilly23/pseuds/RedLilly23
Summary: She gave up everything form him and this is how he repaid her? He made her a fool. No more she wouldn’t be his fool. She was going back, back to the life she had before he uprooted her. Back to the only man who she had ever truly been herself with. But after so many years things change. He’s changed now leading one of the most infamous gangs in their city and she’s not as innocent as she once was.
Relationships: Bankotsu/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One

Kagome slowly whipped the tears from her red puffy eyes as she fiddled with the keys to her apartment that she currently shared with her fiancé, InuYasha. It had been an overly emotional day of grieving as she and her family laid her dear grandfather to rest. The day had been made even harder by InuYasha’s absence.

There were more than a few times she could have used his strength through the course of the day, but she understood why he couldn’t be there. His company was just now getting off the ground after years of struggling he was finally starting to make real progress. She couldn’t fault him for working so hard to provide for them and their future. 

‘I hope he’s home by now.’ Kagome prayed silently as she placed the key in the lock. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and let his arms surround her. 

Pushing the door open as quietly as she could Kagome made her way into the apartment. She didn’t want to interrupt if InuYasha had decided to take a conference call from home again. Tossing her black kitten heals in the corner by the door Kagome pulled the pin from her hair allowing it to flow freely down her shoulders and back. Looking around she saw no signs that InuYasha was home. ‘It was a long shot anyhow.’ Kagome sighed she had after all told him not to expect her until after six and it was only three. 

Her mother had taken pity on her as she gave Kagome an excuse to leave the services early. Moving down the small hallway of there apartment Kagome opened the door to the bedroom. ‘He didn’t even bother to make the bed.’ Kagome frowned again as she climbed under the mess of covers to exhausted to remove her dress. ‘I’ll just lay here for a moment then I’ll change.’ Kagome told herself as she could feel her eyes become heavy. ‘Just a moment.’ She reminded herself before she lost her battle with exhaustion.

“InuYasha hurry up before a neighbor sees.” Kikyo whispered harshly as the drunken man fumbled with his keys trying to find the right one.

“Calm down woman. I have to concentrate.” Kikyo rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in a huff.

“InuYasha a monkey could have this door open by now.” Irritation clear on her face as he continued to fumble with the door.

“What did you say.” InuYasha snapped back as he finally succeeded in opening the door. Pulling Kikyo in forcefully slamming the door behind her.

“I said a monkey could have gotten us in here faster than you.” Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him. He grinned playfully as he pushed her up against the door. Trapping her between his arms as he pressed his body against hers. It only added to his satisfaction as Kikyo groaned when he pressed his hips into hers.

“Could a monkey satisfy you like this?” He questioned not expecting an answer as he hosted her up. Kikyo’s legs wrapping around his waist in response. His hands moved to unbutton her cream blouse. His lips capturing hers once more as he pushed her even more roughly against the wall.

“You’re sure that Kagome won’t be home anytime soon?” Kikyo asked as she noticed the black kitten heals that had been tossed carelessly behind the door. Her eyes darkening as a smirk danced across her lips.

“Why did you have to bring up Kagome.” InuYasha grumbled as he moved his lips away from her neck. He wasn’t sure when things had gone so wrong between Kagome and himself. They had been together since high school and had fought through so much just to be together. He loved her and he wanted to marry her Kagome was going to make an amazing wife but Kikyo his secretary she ignited a fire in him like he had never known. 

“I just want to make sure we have ample time before I have to go.” Kikyo whispered in his ear seductively as she took the soft tissue between her teeth forcing a savage growl deep in his chest.

“Let’s move this to the bedroom.” InuYasha without dropping Kikyo began to make his way down the hall his lips devouring hers as he pushed the door to his bedroom open roughly tossing Kikyo onto the mess of covers. He froze as he felt movement from the other side of the bed as Kagome’s head emerged from the covers.

“InuYasha?” Kagome questioned as her eyes began to focus. 

“Shit Kagome! It’s not what it looks like.” InuYasha blurted as he removed himself from Kikyo. Kagome’s heart shattering as the reality of what was happening in front of her hit her like a Mack truck. “How could you!” Hot tears began to flow from her eyes as she darted from the bed.

“Shit. Kagome koi I’m sorry.” He begged as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving. 

“I berried my grandfather today and this is what you were doing.” Her voice cracked as she spoke. She had needed him today. Needed him more than she ever had, and this is what he chose to do.

“Kagome it’s not like that I really did have to work.” InuYasha was doing his best to try and fix the damage he had cause. He didn’t want to louse her over something as stupid as Kikyo. He didn’t love Kikyo she had just been some fun on the side. 

“I don’t believe you.” Kagome whispered as she clenched her hand into a fist.

“Kagome please Kikyo means nothing to me. You’re the one I love.” InuYasha pleaded as he feel to his knees. Praying to any Kami that would listen that she would believe him.

“How long?”

“Kagome please.”

“How long InuYasha?” Kagome demanded.

“About six months.” It was Kikyo who chose to answer, and Kagome clinched her jaw. She had never liked Kikyo from the moment InuYasha had hired her things hand begun to change between the two of them

“Shut up Kikyo!” InuYasha’s angry voice brought Kagome’s attention back to him. “Kagome this was the first time I swear!” 

“Stop lying!” Kagome shouted as she jerked her arm free of InuYasha’s grasp.

“Kagome please you have to believe me.” He called as he scrambled to his feet chasing her down the hallway and into the living room.

“Well I don’t.” Kagome shot back as she grabbed her small clutch and keys. She didn’t know where she was going to go but she knew that she needed to get out of this apartment. It was suffocating.

“Kagome koi I’m so sorry.” Kagome cringed at the pet name he had become accustomed to calling her. ‘Wonder how many times he said it to Kikyo?’ In that moment Kagome wanted to break something preferably InuYashsa’s face. 

“Your only sorry you got caught.” Kagome spat as she placed her hand on the door. “I’m leaving I’ll be back for my stuff later.” 

“Kagome please wait!” InuYasha cried as she raced out the door before he could grab her again. 

Kagome felt numb as she made her way through the empty streets. ‘How could he do this to me?’ Kagome wanted to cry but she didn’t have any tears left to let fall. “Dame it.” She cursed as a small rock jabbed into her foot. ‘I’m such an idiot.’ Kagome thought as she realized for the first time that she had run from her apartment without thinking to grab he shoes. ‘What am I going to do now?’ Kagome thought as she found a small bench to contemplate her next move. 

She couldn’t go back to the apartment not right now. She could always go back to the shrine but then she would have to explain to her mother what had happened. Kagome frowned at the thought of having to explain things to her family. Her mother had always loved InuYasha and her grandfather had been so proud when she had told him they were getting married. No her mother had been through enough the past few days she didn’t need to bring this home no yet any way. 

‘I guess I have no other choice.’ Kagome thought as she fished her phone out of the small clutch she had been carrying. Checking the screen, she could see about fifty missed calls and voice mails all from InuYasha. Ignoring them Kagome began to scroll through her contacts to a name she wasn’t even sure would answer. 

It had been such a long time since she had spoken to her best friend. They had fallen out when Kagome had agreed to marry InuYasha. Their last words to each other had not been pleasant ones. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. Nervously Kagome pressed her thumb on the screen of her phone to initiate the call. 

“Hello.” Kagome let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.

“Sango?” Kagome questioned hoping that she hadn’t changed her number.

“Yeah. Who is this?” Kagome frowned at the question. ‘So, she doesn’t know its me.’ Kagome wanted to cry. Of course, Sango wouldn’t have kept her number it had been what three years since they had last spoken. A conversation in which Sango had told her to never call her again. “Hello?” Sango’s irritated voice brought her back to reality as a sad smile crept across her lips.

“I’m sorry. I have the wrong number.” Kagome didn’t give her time to respond before she promptly ended the call. If Sango didn’t have her number saved, then she never had any intention of trying to reach out to her. It was something Kagome had hoped would happen with time but now she knew it never would. ‘How could I let him do this to me? He took everything from me. My family, my friends I gave up so much to support him to be with him.’ Kagome slumped over on the bench as she placed her face in her hands. ‘I should have known better.’ 

Kagome could feel the tears beginning to build in the corner of her eyes once more and she let them fall. It was just all to much for her between her grandfather’s funeral and InuYasha’s cheating being discovered she just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. 

Kagome wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting on the bench when her sobs finally subsided. Whipping the last of the tears away Kagome stood. She had no choice but to go back to the shrine and explain to her mother what had happened.

“You know its rude to hang up on people.” Kagome froze as her eyes followed the sound of a familiar voice across the street.

“Sango.” Kagome breathed as she took in the sight of her best friend. She hadn’t changed at all. Her hair still up in her famous ponytail with neon pink ends. A form fitting leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans Sango still looked every bit as much of a bad ass that she was. “How did you?”

“How did I know it was you?” Sango smirked as she held up her phone. “I never deleted your number and as for finding you well. This find my friend app works pretty dame well.”

“I didn’t think.” Kagome mumbled as she cast her eyes to the ground. 

“Let me guess you didn’t think I would care?” Sango stated as she moved to sit next to Kagome.

“I just thought you had moved on and forgot about me.” Kagome admitted as she looked at her bare feet. She felt more ashamed now than she ever had.

“So, what happened.” Sango sighed as she too noticed Kagome’s bare feet.

“I berried gramps today.” Kagome chocked as Sango’s eyes widened slightly. “Then today after the funeral I caught InuYasha with another woman. They quite literally feel on top of me.” Kagome could feel herself shattering all over again. 

“What a bastard.” Sango snorted as she placed her hand on Kagome’s back.

“Sango you were right about him from the start. I should have listened to you back then.”

“Oh, Kagome I didn’t want to be right.” Sango sighed. She really had hoped that InuYasha would prove her wrong. That in the end he would make Kagome happy.

“I don’t know what to do.” Kagome cried.

“Do you plan on forgiving him?” Sango asked bluntly and Kagome wasn’t sure how to answer. She had loved InuYasha for such a long time and she wasn’t sure what her life looked like without him in it. But she had also known if he had done this once he would do it again.

“No, I have no intention of going back to him.” Kagome was surprised by the new resolve she had found in her voice.

“Good.” Sango was more than happy to hear that Kagome didn’t plan on going back to him. “So, come on lets go home.”

“Sango I can’t go back.” Kagome whispered. She knew Sango wasn’t talking about taking her back to the shrine. She knew where Sango was talking about and Kagome frowned. ‘How can Sango ask me to go back. They all hate me now especially him.’ “I burned every bridge I had because of him.”

“Kagome you didn’t burn them. Yes, they are damaged. You hurt a lot of people when you left.” Sango paused as a fresh wave of pain flashed across Kagome’s face. “But they can be fixed.” Sango reassured her. 

“Do you really think so?” Sango could hear the hope in Kagome’s voice.

“Yes, I do but you can’t have it both ways.” Sango reminded her. “If you come back this time that’s it.”  
“I know Sango.” Kagome sighed as she was flooded with memories of her past. All the laughter and the pointless fights. The pain she felt when InuYasha demanded she choose between him and them. ‘In the end he wasn’t worth it.’ Kagome frowned. She had made the wrong choice one that had cost her dearly and she wasn’t sure if she really could repair the damage that had been done, but she had to try. “I won’t leave again not unless you all don’t want me back.” 

“Then let’s go. You can stay with me tonight and we will worry about the others tomorrow night.” Sango smiled as she looked at Kagome’s dress. “After we get you some more appropriate clothes.” 

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Kagome smiled knowing full well what was wrong with it.

“You look like a nark.” Sango joked as she offered her hand to Kagome. Kagome took it without hesitation as her phone vibrated in her pocket once more. Glancing down she could see it was InuYasha. Kagome didn’t hesitate as she dropped the phone to the ground pushing down hard on the back with the heal of her foot only stopping when she herd the satisfying crack of the screen. Picking up the broken pieces Kagome tossed it in the trash before walking back to Sango.

“Come on let’s get going.” Kagome didn’t bother to look back as they moved forward. She knew it would take time to cleanse InuYasha from her life, but this was a start.


	2. Chapter 2

"I scream at myself when there's nobody else to fight  
I don't lose, I don't win, if I'm wrong, then I'm halfway right  
Used to get high with the dead end kids  
Abandoned houses where the shadows live" – Linkin Park

InuYasha was frantic as he paced around the apartment. The sun was starting to rise, and Kagome still hadn't come home. 'I hope she's alright.' Kagome had left before but she had always come back a few hours later ready to talk about their problems. There had been nothing that the two of them hadn't been able to work out before. 'But I never screwed up this bad before.' InuYasha dropped his head to his hands.

"Would you stop worrying. I'm sure she just went to her mothers." Kikyo's voice rang through his brain like nails on a chalk board.

"Why the hell are you still here? I told you to leave." InuYasha snapped through gritted teeth.

"I stayed to make sure you didn't do anything stupid." Kikyo snorted as she took a seat next to him on the couch. Anger swelled deep within his stomach as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"You are the only stupid thing I have done." His jaw tightening as he moved away from her. He didn't want her here. He didn't want to ever see her again.

"You're only saying that because your angry with yourself." Kikyo huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You need to leave. Now." InuYasha informed her as he moved to open the door. He wasn't playing around with her right now.

"Fine but you'll come crying back to me when Kagome doesn't forgive you this time."

"Your wrong." InuYasha felt his fist tighten around the knob of the door.

"Am I?" Kikyo gloated. "You broke the most important thing InuYasha. You broke her trust."

"I know and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to her."

"If she even takes you back that is." Kikyo laughed as she exited the mall apartment.

"Kikyo." InuYasha called through clinched teeth as she turned to look at him. "Your fired!" He couldn't help but be satisfied at the shocked look on her face as he slammed the door. He should have fired her the first time she had ever come onto him, but he hadn't. He had enjoyed the attention from her that he felt he had not been receiving from Kagome. She was in her last year of med school and had been more distracted than ever.

He could feel the anger boiling within as he ran his fist through the wall next to the door. 'How could I let myself be this week?' "Dame it all." He cursed as he pulled his hand from the newly formed hole.

Thrusting his hand in his pocket he once again pulled out his phone. Praying she would answer this time. He just needed to know that she was safe. His hopes dashed as it once again went straight to voice mail.

Kagome tossed and turned in the small bed she was currently sharing with Sango. It was noon and Sango still hadn't woken up yet. It didn't surprise her though Sango had never been a morning person even when they were younger. 'I can't remember the last time I was carefree enough to sleep till noon.' Pushing the covers to the side Kagome quietly made her way out of Sango's room and into the kitchen. 'The least I can do is make her something to eat.'

Kagome frowned when she found Sango's fridge to be severely lacking. 'It looks like she hasn't bought groceries in the past year.' Kagome thought with horror as she closed the door hoping to have better luck in the cabinets.

"You're wasting your time." Sango yawned as made her appearance.

"Do you ever grocery shop or do you just live off fast food?" Kagome laughed as she found a small bag of coffee hidden in the back.

"I don't spend much time here anymore, so I don't keep food here." Sango snorted as she took a seat at the table.

"Then where do you stay?" Kagome questioned as she gave Sango a knowing look. She had her suspicions, but she was going to make her say it.

"With Miroku." Sango mumbled as a light shade of pink crept onto her cheeks.

"I knew it!" Kagome beamed. "I always knew you two would end up together."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Sango grumbled as she accepted the warm cup Kagome placed in her hands.

"Oh, come on Sango lighten up. At leas one of us is going to get the happy ever after we always talked about." Kagome smiled sadly as she took a seat across from Sango.

"Kagome I just – "

"No Sango." Kagome held up her hand to silence her fiend. "I don't want any pity and I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me. I am happy that you are happy. I mean that."

"Alright." Sango smiled as she took her friends hand. She had missed her so much over these past three years. So many times, she had picked up the phone to call her, but she had never been able to make herself go through with it. "Kagome are you still sure you want to come back to us?"

'Is that what I really want?' Kagome asked herself as she hesitated to answer Sango's question. Going back would change her whole future she would be giving up the simple life she had come to love so much. Kagome sucked the corner of her lip between her teeth as she rolled around the options in her head.

She had loved that simple life, but something had been missing from it. Yes, the rush she got when working the ER on her rotations through med school had helped dull the mundane of her day to day life, but it wasn't enough. Kagome knew what had been missing and she would make it work.

"Yes, if everyone will have me back that is." There was no turning back now.

"Well that means we have to get you ready for tonight." Sango grinned devilishly.

"What's happening tonight?" Kagome eyed her friend cautiously. She knew that look of Sango's all to well she was up to something.

"Oh nothing. Just a party at a night club."

"Nothing is ever just a party when it comes to you. What are you plotting?"

"Nothing that won't have a good outcome." Sango's devilish smile widened, and Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Oh, hush and go raid my closet anything you want to barrow is fair game until we can get you some new clothes later today." Kagome sighed. There was no use in trying to fight her on this. Sango would make sure she got her way regardless of what it took, and she did have things that needed to be done in town. A new phone was first on her list

"Fine I'll let you have your way this time only because I don't want to go back to the apartment for my things yet." Kagome snorted as she made her way back to Sango's room to begin rummaging through her closet for something to wear and shoes to barrow.

Sango: Kagome is back.

Miroku: Are you sure?

Sango: Yes, and I am bringing her tonight. Make sure he is there and SOBER but do not tell him she's coming. Do not tell anyone she is coming.

Miroku: That is much easier said than done. I will need back up if I'm going to keep him sober. It is a day ending in y after all.

Sango: Fine call Jakotsu get him to help you but he better keep his mouth shut. He cannot know she's coming.

Miroku: Dose Kagome know that you are planning on pushing the two of them together? What about InuYasha?

Sango: No, she just thinks I'm taking her to a party tonight. InuYasha is out of the picture.

Miroku: Are you sure? After all she did leave us to be with him.

Sango: She caught him cheating with his assistant. She's done with him trust me.

Miroku: Consider it done my love.

Miroku shook his head as he reread the messages from Sango for what felt like the hundredth time. Kagome's sudden reappearance had explained why Sango had been absent from his bed last night. It was rare for them to spend nights apart now however it did still happen from time to time.

He could feel himself grin with excitement at the thought of what he wanted to do to Sango when he finally got the opportunity. 'No, I can't let myself get distracted. I have a job to do.' Miroku reminded himself as he opened the door to the back office of the club.

He frowned as the smell of alcohol and cheap cigarettes permeated through the air. 'This may be harder that I originally thought.'

Expensive bottles of scotch littered the floor as random girls in various stages of undress were scattered around the office. Moving to the girl closest to the door Miroku nagged her with his foot rousing her from her sleep.

"Time to go sweetheart. Party's over." He ignored the scowl that was sent his way as the woman began to gather the remainder of her clothing. Moving to the woman sprawled out on the desk Miroku wasted no time in pushing her off onto the floor. The loud thump successfully waking the others in the room. "Alright ladies time to clear out" Miroku's voice boomed as they all began to grumble as they searched for their clothing.

"Come on Miroku don't be such a buzz kill?" Miroku's eyes landed on his boss. He was an utter mess as he stood in only his underwear various lipstick stains and body fluids marring his skin. His sapphire eyes dark and sunken in from lack of sleep and his long black hair matted in knots down his back.

"Sir you still have obligations that need to be handled."

"It's nothing you can't take care of for me." Bankotsu frowned as he watched the last girl leave his office. "Besides it's the weekend."

"Sir you can't keep pawning these decisions off on me." Miroku sighed. He didn't mind picking up the slack from time to time, but it seemed that he was tossing more and more of the decisions on his shoulders. It was becoming taxing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever." Bankotsu snorted as he began to search the room for his pants. "What time is it any way?"

"It's time for you to pull your shit together." Miroku snorted. 'I wonder how long this bender has been going on. Judging from the bottles and fast food containers its been a few days.'

"What for there's nothing important going on tonight. Not anything I need to be sober for anyway." Bankotsu grumbled as he began searching through his desk drawers for a bottle of scotch he kept hidden there.

"Don't you think you should try to at least start the day sober?" Miroku sighed. He had been like this since Kagome had left them three years ago. The fight the two of them had been one on a nuclear scale. Kagome had left never looking back and Bankotsu had found solace in the bottom of the bottle.

"Why what's the point. The days more fun drunk anyway." Bankotsu snorted as he continued to rummage through his desk.

"Sir please Sango says you need to stay sober for tonight." Miroku pleaded hoping the mention of Sango's name would help bring him back to reason. She was one of the few members who had kept him from completely spiraling over the years. One of the few he would see as the voice of reason from time to time.

"I don't give a shit what she says." Bankotsu snapped as he slammed the drawer of his desk. "Sango doesn't keep my balls in a jar next to her bed like she dose yours." Miroku groaned. 'This is going to be harder than anticipated. Much harder.'

"Bankotsu!" Jakotsu's angry voice pulled their attention to the door. "What would Kagome say if she saw your right now?" Miroku sighed in relief as his back up finally arrived.

"I told you not to say her name around me!" Bankotsu snapped as he threw on of the empty bottles. Jakotsu didn't flinch as it crashed against the wall glass now littering the carpet.

"She would be ashamed at how far you have let yourself go." Jakotsu snorted as his eyes trailed over the room. Cringing slightly as he realized just how far the rabbit whole his older brother had fallen. It had been a while since the two of them had been in the same room together and if it wasn't for Miroku's call he wouldn't be here now.

Even then Jakotsu had been reluctant to come to Miroku's aid. Keeping his big brother sober was a daunting task and a road that they had been down many times in the past. It wasn't until Miroku had finally came clean about who was showing up tonight that he had finally agreed to help with this endeavor. "Look at this place! I have been in crack dens that are cleaner than this!"

"I don't care. She can't see me any how she's off living the high life with that jerk." 'There it is.' Jakotsu narrowed his eyes. It always came back to her. The girl his brother had let slip through his finger because he was too stupid to realize his own feelings before it was too late. Jakotsu bit his tongue as the urge to blurt out the truth welled up inside him.

He knew better than to let it slip not when she was this close to coming back to them back to his brother. If Bankotsu found out before she walked through the door it would over before they even had the chance. She would never make it into the club he would see to that. No, they needed the element of surprise on their side.

"You don't know that" Jakotsu growled as he moved to stand in front of his brother. "You have no idea what is going on in her life because you forced her to walk away from us." Jakotsu knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care.

"I didn't force her to do anything! I gave her a choice! A choice! She chose him!" Another glass crashed into the wall as Bankotsu seethed with anger. 'How dare he bring her up!' His fists clenched at his sides as his body trembled. 'He knows nothing!'

"You gave her an ultimatum. That's hardly a choice." Jakotsu scoffed. He knew he was pushing it even for him Bankotsu's grace only extended so far even for family but there was no other option. Bankotsu had stopped listing to reason the day Kagome had walked out of their lives.

"That may be true, but she still chose him." Bankotsu hung his head in defeat. His anger dissipating quickly replaced with regret.

"You could still fix it." Jakotsu mused a smirk dancing across his lips.

"And watch her live out all her white picket fence fantasies with another man. No thanks ill just drink." Bankotsu growled in frustration as he once again began his search for the missing bottle of booze.

"You don't know if she's still with him or not. Its been what three years since anyone last spoke to her."

"What are you getting at Jakotsu."

"Oh, nothing big brother just making a point."

"That smug look on your face says differently." Bankotsu's voice grew dark as his eyes became serious. "What do you know?"

"More than you."

"Tell me what you know now Jakotsu or so help me!"

"No. I only answer to my big brother. Not this self-destructive mess of a man I see before me." Jakotsu snorted finally spotting Bankotsu's pants a crumpled mess under the couch.

"Tell me dame it!" Bankotsu lunged over the desk effectively falling to a mess at Jakotsu's feet.

"If you want me to tell you what I know then make it through the dame day and party sober." Jakotsu called over his shoulder as he moved to pick up his brothers clothing. "And put on some dame pants!" Jakotsu yelled as he tossed the pants in his brothers face before exiting the room.

"If he wasn't my little brother, I would have killed him already." Bankotsu grumbled as he stood shoving his legs into jeans.

"No doubt you would sir." Miroku sighed as he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 'This is going to be a long day. Kami help me.'

"Sango don't you think this is a bit much?" Kagome asked as she inspected her appearance in the full-length mirror. 'I barely recognize myself.' Kagome couldn't help but think as she took in the way the short dark purple dress hugged her like a second skin. Sango had given her a studded leather jacket with sleeves that ended just above the bend of her elbows. She had then teased and fluffed her long raven hair before finally sweeping it all to one side on a long braid over her right shoulder. Sango had gone light on her makeup just enough to give her that smokey eye that Kagome so admired.

"I think it's rather understated to tell the truth." Sango snorted as she put the finishing curl into her own hair.

"It's just been so ling since I wore something so – "

"Sexy?"

"Tight."

"Don't worry Kagome you look great. Besides were going to blow up Instagram later tonight. Don't you want to show that low life dog what he's missing?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea Sango." Kagome paused as her stomach started to knot. "Maybe I should sit this one out." It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Sango it was just last night she was a woman who was engaged and now she wasn't. Shouldn't she be curled up in Sango's bed with a box of tissues eating chocolate ice cream by the gallon.

"Oh hell no. I worked to hard on this look of yours for you to just take it all off now and sit at home alone." Sango huffed and Kagome sighed in defeat. She knew there was no way she was getting out of this excursion. "Besides I'm sure its been ages since you set foot in a club. You need some fun."

"I'm still not sure Sango. I mean I lost my grandfather, my fiancé and any fore of stability in my life in the span of forty-eight hours." Kagome reminded her as crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean shouldn't I be such a mess I can't get out of bed?"

"Kagome everyone deals with loss differently." Sango reminded her as thoughts of her own parent's deaths flashed though her mind. She had turned to violence getting into more street fights than she cared to remember. Getting bounced from foster home to foster home. It was a time she didn't like to think of.

"But still. I feel like I should be crying or planning where I go from here. Not going dancing." Kagome sighed. "I mean I still need to find a way to get my stuff from the apartment and find a place to live until I graduate."

"I'm sure the crying and tears will come at some point. Just because you're not a mess on the bathroom floor doesn't mean your not still in pain. As for living just move in with Miroku and myself until you get back on your feet. We have more than enough room for you." Kagome tossed Sango's words over in her head. If she stayed with them it would be harder for Inuyasha to track her down. Not to mention if she could work her way back into Miroku's good graces that would be one more person on her side once it was time to face him again.

"I appreciate the offer Sango, but I don't want to disrupt the life you and Miroku have put together."

"You wouldn't be disrupting anything." Sango snapped her face set in a stern look as she turned to face Kagome. "If anything, you would be helping us."

"I don't see how. I really have no money to help with the bills right now. Not until I graduate and take my boards anyway. That's at least nine months from now." Kagome admitted. Yes, she had some savings she had always been smart with her money but if she was smart, she would have just enough to get her through just barely.

"Kagome you know between what Miroku and I do we have more than enough to carry the bills on our own."

"I know but I can't live somewhere I can't contribute to the household. At least if I go back and live at the shrine then I can help mama with the chores." Kagome sighed as the reality that she would have to inform her mother of the recent events of her life hit her. It was going to break her mothers' heart. She had adored Inuyasha from the moment Kagome had brought him home.

"No, you can't go back to living with your mother! If you do, I will probably never see you again."

"That's not true Sango. I'm not going to leave you again." Kagome did her best to reassure her friend. Things would be different this time.

"That's bull and you know it!" Sango snapped.

"Sango it – "

"No Kagome." Sango cut her off. "If you go back to that shrine your mother will do everything, she can to not only keep you from us but push you back to Inuyasha."

"Sango I'm not going back to him."

"If you go back to that shrine you will. He will come apologize again and again. Bring you gifts plead and beg and the only one you will have to give you advice will be your mother. She will mean well but she will tell you to forgive him, just like she always has and maybe not right at first but eventually you will give in and eventually he will. They will convince you he has changed that he's a better man now and maybe in the beginning you won't believe him, but they won't give up. Then before you know it your agreeing to go to dinner just to talk and then he sees his opportunity to kiss you. Tell you how much he loves you and before you know it you have forgiven him and your right back where you started, and he will do it again." Kagome could feel her chest tighten at Sango's harsh words.

Kagome wanted to protest to tell Sango that she was wrong. That she had more resolve than that. That she wouldn't fall for Inuyasha's manipulations and tricks this time but she couldn't. What Sango had spoken was the truth. Her mother would keep her busy at the shrine and she would no doubt keep Inuyasha apprised on her emotional state. Kagome felt her hand clench as the reality that Sango was right sank in. She needed time away from them all if she wanted to rebuild her life. If she wanted her old friends back she couldn't go back to the shrine.

"Maybe your right." Kagome relented. "But that still doesn't mean I can just up and move in with you and Miroku. The two of you have a life that I don't want to upset."

"Kagome you wont upset anything other than probably Miroku's waste line with that wonderful home cooking of yours." Sango smiled as she took her friends hand. They both knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright just on a temporary basis." Kagome finally relented and Sango pulled her friend into a tight hug. So thankful that she wouldn't have to say good buy to the only girl she had ever considered a sister. Releasing her Sango's eyes brightened as she moved to her closet once again. Rummaging through the bottom before pulling out two dusty old shoe boxes.

"Here put these on and then we can go." Sango shoved a pair of black knee-high boots into her hands and Kagome smiled.

"You kept them." Kagome mused as she hugged the shoes to her chest.

"Of course, I did. I knew you would be back for them some day." Sango winked as she slipped into her own set of pink pumps. Kagome couldn't help but feel nostalgic. How many nights out had these shoes seen. 'Too many.' Giggled at the thought a ghost of a smile dancing across her lips.

"So what club are we going to?"

"It's a surprise." Sango winked taking Kagome's hand and pulling her to the door. Kagome giggled slightly as her mood started to lift. 'Maybe tonight will be fun after all.'


End file.
